


Not-So-Deceiving Appearances

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, allusions to cosplay, poor Ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has walked in on some strange things in his short life so far, but this probably takes the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Deceiving Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach or any of its characters. I am not making any profit or compensation from this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

“This...isn’t what it looks like…” Isshin insisted.

“W-what do you think this looks like?!” Ichigo demanded.

“......It’s Kisuke’s fault.”

Ichigo turned to Kisuke, “YOU?!”

Kisuke flipped his fan open, hiding half of his face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You gave Yuzu the idea!”

“Don’t blame this on her!” Ichigo shouted.

“I didn’t!”

“The belly shirt is a bit much. And the skirt is too short. You’re way too hairy.” Kisuke commented.

“Don’t give him tips!”

“Well, it’s not done...Yuzu still has sewing and redesigning to do before the convention.”

“Stop talking like this is normal!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what it is with me and having characters crossdress. :p


End file.
